parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Winter Boy
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of the 1968 stop-motion animated Christmas special "The Little Drummer Boy" Plot In the special, the narrator tells the story of a young Jewish boy named Jamie, who is a misanthropic orphan who finds enjoyment only from playing his drum for his animal friends: Bolt the superdog, Skips the yeti and Oliver the kitten. At one time, Jamie was a happy child who lived with his parents, Kristoff and Anna, who gave him a drum for his birthday. But one night, bandits of the desert stole all the livestock, killed Jamie's parents (before they can try to intervene), and burned their house down, causing him to hate all humanity. Because his drumming can make the three animals dance, Jamie is forced to join Robert Callaghan's caravan with rather inept performers. When performing in Jerusalem, Jamie becomes infuriated by the townspeople's amusement and lashes out at them for being thieves and knaves. Some time later, the troupe comes upon the Magi's caravan who are following a bright star in the sky. Seizing his chance, Callaghan greedily attempts to perform for the Magi, but they are uninterested as they try to make haste to get to the star's destination. One of the caravan camels becomes too weak to continue traveling, so Callaghan bargains with them that they use Skips in exchange for some of their gold. Later, Jamie and his remaining animal companions escape and join up with the Magi as they journey toward Bethlehem. There, upon recognizing Skips and trying to reunite with him, Oliver is hit by a Roman chariot and Jamie takes the dying kitten to the Magi to be healed. However, they can do nothing. One of the men insists that maybe the baby could be of help. Having no material possession to give to the baby, Jamie decides that his "gift" to him and his parents will be his playing his drum for them. As a sign of gratitude, Oliver is healed and runs into Jamie's arms. Jamie finally feels kindness for the first time since the death of his parents. Cast *Aaron - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Baba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Samson - Bolt *Joshua - Skips (Regular Show) *Ben Haramed - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Ali - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Three Kings - Stoick, Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) and North (Rise of the Guardians) *Mary - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Saint Joseph - Oskar Greason (Star ve. the Forces of Evil) *Aaron's Parents - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) Scenes *The Little Winter Boy part 1 - Introduction/Captured *The Little Winter Boy part 2 - "When the Goose is Hanging High" *The Little Winter Boy part 3 - How Jamie Hate Humanity *The Little Winter Boy part 4 - Robert's Show/"Why Can't the Animals Smile?" *The Little Winter Boy part 5 - Robert Sells Skips/Jamie is Finally Free *The Little Winter Boy part 6 - Following the Star/"One Star in the Night" *The Little Winter Boy part 7 - Jamie's Gift of Love/Finale *The Little Winter Boy part 8 - End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Little Drummer Boy movie-spoofs Category:The Little Drummer Boy Movies